Welcome Home
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: A Hero comes home from the war and this is how the wife welcomes him.


**A/N-The story I'm about to tell is fictional. Any reference to anybody or any place is surely by chance. I may get some facts wrong so don't hunt me down and tie me to a ant hill.**

**I didn't know where to put this story so I'm putting it in the M*A*S*H section, Maybe be relatives of Hawkeye.** ** This story is rated M. (Mature audiences )**

The wives and husbands along with their anxious children were waiting at South Carolina's 121st army airport base.

Welcome back home signs were everywhere. Some had fine workmanship by a mature hand and others were obviously done by the work of a child. But all had love and devotion written in them.

A band was off to the right side of the hanger getting ready to play music to welcome the boys home after a long and lengthy battle. Hearts were pounding rapidly in every body, it was surprising that you couldn't hear the beats. Tears were already forming in some eyes as they saw the Army jet bringing the fighting men and women home.

No tears were in Sabrina's eyes. Her blood was racing with her heart and every inch of her body was all a tingle for her man.

The jet was getting closer and closer and even though he wasn't there physically yet, she could almost feel his breath on her.

The huge aircraft finally landed and the doors opened up and slowly at first but then faster, the loved ones appeared out. But she didn't see her man…yet. Men and women hugged each other like magnets. Children were crying and daddies and mommas picked them up and tenderly kissed their tears away.

Music was played but she didn't even recall the song because her eyes scanned for him and then she finally saw him. Tall, rugged with broad shoulders, brown hair boarding on black, liquid blue eyes that you would swear is made from the sea…and the important thing, he was all hers.

He located her, his Sabrina and went running like his life depended on her. He scooped her up in a bear hug and t he two became one.

She was finally crying at the sight and the awesome real touch of his.

A speech was given but she didn't even hear much of it. All her senses were on him, the fact that he was here.

The band played music again and he gave her another hug. She placed her finger on the line of his cheekbone and traced it and he got her finger and gave it a kiss then she stood on her tiptoes and whispered,

"I've been so lonely, the house and the…bed"

At that he rises to attention in both his erection and posture. He looks around and whispers,

"Let's go"

They quickly go to the car and Sabrina gets behind the wheel while her husband is in the passenger seat. She looks at him and raises her already short dress to her ample thigh. He looks and his eyes go wide and he also groans.

He reaches over to touch the milky white skin of his wife but she playfully swats his hand and says,

"I need to drive"

He smiles and leans back but puts his hand on where his manhood is.

The drive to their home is not a long one and neither is the walk way to their modest home on a sergeant's pay. But before they enter he picks her up in his arms to cross the threshold and her dress rides up and he sees a peek of her black satin panties.

She opens the door and they walk in and they kiss passionately. She slides out of his arms with ease and he sees her pick up the remote control for the C.D. off of the glass end table under a mirror and he looks confused.

She presses play and slow, romantic jazz and she starts to sway her little hips. He licks his lips then he hears the music and she saunters back up to him and takes off his soldiers hat and places it upon her head.

She winks it him and moves away then throws her shoes off her feet and she looks at him and he watches her hands slowly move from her feet to and up her legs and to her thighs and she rolls the pantyhose off and throws them to him with a laugh.

She goes to him and almost rips off his army jacket with glee and she goes back and stands in the middle of the living room and slowly and teasingly takes off her micro short sundress, he moans out,

"Sabrina"

She sits down in the wing tipped chair and smiles then the next thing he sees is her opening her legs and showing him her mound. He almost loses it in his mind but what he sees next does not help him keep his sanity.

Her fingers slowly go to herself and she places her fingers on her hair and they slowly reach down and she enters herself. She keeps going until she causes herself to climax in a frenzy. He rips off his t-shirt and sweat pops all over his hard rock body but that is of no conscience. He goes over to her and gets down on his knees like he is at a alter and he places his head inside of her thighs.

She wraps her legs around his back and he flicks his tongue in and out and this time, she gives a soft moan. The music in the room rises to a higher beat but her mind barely registers and her fingers race through his hair and his strong hands reach under and cup her firm round bottom and he squeezes.

Then after a few more flicks of his tongue on her pussy, he says in a low, husky voice to her,

"Let's go to the bed"

She somehow shakes her head and he takes her in his arms again and they run up to their bedroom. She turns on the lights and they see the queen size bed and he goes and lays her down gently like a prize jewel. He stands up and takes off his pants.

She looks at him in his tight fitting briefs and she reaches up and squeezes his penis gently but firmly and he moans and says,

"Sabrina, if you don't stop…."

She smiles like a naughty child stealing a doll and she giggles. She lays back and opens her legs again and massages herself and he drops his briefs exposing a hard rock erection.

She takes his hand to her secret place and he begins to massage it himself then sticks two of his fingers in a rapid motion, at first slow but with increasing speed and then he feels his wife cum. But the long, hot night is not over yet.

She takes him by the hand and brings him up to her and she sits up on her knees and places her lips on his organ and he clenches his teeth. And his fingers run through her silky brown hair then she gives a 'pop' off of his penis and he looks confused but then he sees herself slide down on the bed and she says,

"Enter me….ride me….hard"

He willingly obliges and lays down on top of her and feels her with the tip of the head of his hot iron rod then when he feels she is wet enough, he enters her with a hard grunt.

His fingers pressed into her soft flesh of her arms but she didn't mind, at all. Just feeling him on alive on her was all that mattered.

Her Sergeant was having trouble controlling himself and he kissed her on the mouth, moving his hands to her round breasts and squeezed them.

She raised her legs even higher and urged him on. His movements were deliberate and true to her words, he rode her hard until she felt she was going to split. When she closed her eyes, all she saw was a mixture of colors that flowed like a soft ribbon falling through the darkness.

She heard him moaning her name over and over. "Sabrina, Sabrina…..SABRINA!"

She was enjoying this and she knew the slow love making would come later but for now all she wanted was him inside her like this.

She felt the climax of her pussy coming and she urged him by squeezing his thighs with her smaller legs. Suddenly she hears him grunting harder and harder in his hot breath and he says,

"I'm cumming!"

She shakes her head in agreement and they cum together.

Later, she slides her legs up his and she smiles and says in a sexy voice,

"Welcome home soldier"

All there is the bliss of being together.

**A/N—I didn't name the soldier deliberate because I wanted the women of the reading audience to place their own names.**

**This is dedicated to our men and women in service. And even to those who are out and one helping Sand and Sable.**


End file.
